Sueños Rotos: Pecado
by Niinita Black Cullen
Summary: PREFACIO. Lejos, en la bruma oscura de un océano inalcanzable por el hombre, por la conciencia y sobrellevada en el delirio de los sueños rotos… pesadillas renacientes de un mundo sobrenatural, desconocido pero real, yacía mi mente.
1. prefacio: sueños rotos

prefacio.

Lejos, en la bruma oscura de un océano inalcanzable por el hombre, por la conciencia y sobrellevada en el delirio de los sueños rotos… pesadillas renacientes de un mundo sobrenatural, desconocido pero real, yacía mi mente.

Las últimas imágenes son también los últimos recuerdos; si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir no habría elegido aquellos.

No recordaba forma alguna, no recordaba qué era yo mismo, la confusión se apoderaba de cualquier pensamiento razonable y me obligaba a creer que la posibilidad de la llamada muerte había sucumbido sobre mí en algún momento determinado…

Pero, morir… no temo a la muerte, jamás le temí; sin embargo, aquella soberbia dama me miraba con gesto adusto y burlón detrás de su capucha oscura. Ella había venido a proclamar un fin. Y, cuando se posó delante de mí, tal cual hubiera detrás de su capa algo que me mirara directamente a los ojos, fue como mirarme en un espejo: vi mi más grande temor reflejado ahí.


	2. Dibujo

**Esta historia no es mía… es de Chris o C.A.W que su firma.. espero que les guste..  
imagínensela con los personajes de crepúsculo, la iba a adaptar pero el me dijo que la subiera tal y como estaba.. asa que no lo voy a hacer.. pero denle una oportunidad a la historia chicas.. esta genial..! en serio..!**

1. dibujo

Llovía.

Era la primera hora de clase. Otra larga y tediosa sesión de historia con el señor Lafter; lo único que hacía era pasearse por toda el aula hablando y hablando, nadie se interesaba en prestar un poco de atención, mucho menos yo. Para sus clases solía sentarme al final de la primera fila al lado de la ventana con una excelente vista hacia el exterior, lo cual me distraía de vez en cuando para atacar el efecto somnífero de esas horas; también, por supuesto, era una estrategia sentarse en el rincón ignorado por la mirada inquisitiva del amargado profesor, era muy insoportable cuando hacía preguntas para humillar a toda la clase.

Aquel día de Septiembre, durante los primeros cinco minutos había tratado de parecer interesada pero después me fue imposible sin sentir que mis párpados pesaban más de lo normal. El cuaderno que reposaba en mi pupitre estaba abierto sobre una tentadora hoja blanca, sin ningún rayón, impecable salvo por las líneas azulinas que marcaban los renglones; por un momento, me resistí a él.

Primero, miré por la ventana las gruesas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en silencio por el cristal; después, mi mirada vagó más allá hasta las copas verdes de los árboles más altos; luego miré de soslayo al profesor hasta que perdí todo aquel interés alguno por la historia y su complicado mundo donde unos hombres buscaban ser mejores que otros a la infelicidad de otros tantos. La historia nunca fue ni sería una de mis asignaturas favoritas, siempre me había parecido eternamente aburrida, todas esas cosas que habían sucedido hacía tantos años a mi no me incumbían ahora en el presente, no las necesitaría para salir de apuros algún día de estos, dudaba que me fuera a enfrentar en una guerra sangrienta como las que describían esos viejos libros, voluminosos y aburridos.

Resignada, tomé mi lápiz entre mis dedos y apoyé la fina puntilla de carbón sobre el blanco papel, que, para ese momento ya me era imposible ignorar. Comencé a deslizarlo suavemente, describiendo tenues figuras deformadas en forma de trazos, volutas por aquí y por allá, sombras a lo largo de la hoja mientras en mi mente se formaban sólo las imágenes, tan vívidas y reales como si de una película se tratase…

Euforia y emoción empezaron a correr por mis venas, una adrenalina introvertida surcaba mi cuerpo, era algo que sólo experimentaba cuando hacía lo que tenía en mente y las cosas salían tal como las planeaba, era simplemente maravilloso, indescriptible. De pronto, todo aquello que me rodeaba fue desapareciendo lentamente y el ruido de la lluvia se debilitó, toda mi atención se vio centrada en las imágenes de mi cabeza, mi lápiz y la hoja de mi cuaderno. Poco a poco las líneas y rayones abstractos fueron tomando forma; primero, una silueta masculina realmente atractiva, posteriormente su cabeza sobre la cual se posaba una melena de cabello oscuro, airado, un poco largo y con un flequillo disparejo que entre ocultaba con naturalidad unos brillantes y ávidos ojos; su mirada se comenzó a hacer seductora pero a la vez vacía; sus facciones delgadas se volvían afiladas, después una sonrisa se dibujó con unos delgados labios, era una sonrisa cálida y amable pero también llena de suficiencia; a continuación, mi lápiz se dirigió espontáneamente hacia sus hombros y siguió deslizándose rápidamente, añadí pequeños detalles y sombras hasta quedar casi completamente satisfecha con el resultado, era una persona tan bella, tan perfecta físicamente hablando, a pesar de ser algo tan sencillamente asombroso le faltaba una especie de chispa, sentía su frialdad sobrehumana, una insensibilidad arrolladora le cubría como una oscura manta… le faltaba algo, algo que lo hiciera parecer realmente un humano, algo que no lo distinguiera y lo hiciera diferente, algo que no entendía y ni siquiera yo misma sabía, como si no hubiera sido creado por mí y en realidad fuera una mala copia de algo corpóreo en el mundo. Era la primera vez que me sucedía aquello, la primera vez que un simple dibujo me hacía sentir de manera tan extraña.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Decepcionada, cerré la libreta y me erguí recargándome sobre el respaldo del pupitre. De nuevo todo volvía ante mis ojos: los compañeros a mi alrededor, el profesor Lafter con la misma perorata sobre La Revolución Industrial, incluso, el sonido de la lluvia de afuera se intensificaba para mi, pues, al desviar la mirada por la ventana, me di cuenta que el aguacero no había disminuido en absoluto.

Suspiré hondo y parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar las imágenes delante de mí; el corazón me latía con tanta rapidez que por un momento pensé que se saldría de mi pecho como un caballo desbocado, intenté calmarme. _"Sólo es un dibujo"_ pensé al sentir que me ahogaba dentro del concurrido salón de clases. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda, sólo faltaban quince minutos para que finalizara la clase; situé mí vista al frente y de nuevo volví a fingir que las causas que había provocado dicha Revolución realmente era lo más interesante en ese momento, aunque sinceramente me importaba muy poco, al día siguiente habría vuelto a olvidar las fechas y los extraños nombres que solía usar la gente del siglos XVIII ó XIX ¿Por qué la historia se molestaba en hacerse insoportable?

"_¡Que viniera alguien y me salvara de esta tortura!"_Grité dentro de mí, agobiada en la desesperación.

Un minuto después, como si alguien, una fuerza superior a mi entendimiento, hubiera escuchado mis súplicas internas, llamaron a la puerta del aula. El profesor Lafter calló de golpe en ese instante y se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz para después dirigirse a la puerta y saber quien había osado interrumpir su valiosísima charla; fue increíble ver como el aspecto severo y correcto de l hombre se volvía una máscara de profunda indignación y su porte siempre recto estaba al borde de un colapso. Hice el mayor esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa; sintiendo la curiosidad desbocada de conocer a "mi salvador" desvié la mirada hacia la entrada y estiré disimuladamente la cabeza para ver por encima del hombro de Robert Mathews sentado de manera que su altura me ocultaba de la vista y me impedía ver mucho de lo que sucedía más allá.

Se trataba del prefecto Anderson, desde mi lugar apenas distinguí su habitual peinado extravagante, imitando al de una estrella de un grupo de rock de los 80's. Empezó a hablar con el profesor pero no logré escuchar ni una palabra, pero, con cada segundo que pasaba Lafter daba la impresión de ser un volcán humano a punto de estallar, si había alguien que sacaba de quicio a ese profesor se trataba de Anderson, no era un secreto para nadie que la actitud juvenil de Anderson le perturbaba, lo consideraba inmaduro e inadecuado para dar un ejemplo de lo que significaba autoridad, según sus palabras.

—…si no tengo otra opción…—escuché cuando elevó más la voz el profesor de historia.

Entonces, resignado, se hizo a un lado y el prefecto entró en un revuelo como presentador de programa de comedia, se paró enfrente de la clase, nos miró y nos dirigió una amplia sonrisa amistosa que inevitablemente la mayoría correspondimos.

—Buenos días, muchachos—saludó animadamente como si nos fuera a comentar el partido de futbol del fin de semana pasado.

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y el profesor, esperó impaciente con los brazos cruzados manteniéndose lejos, quizás temía que si se acercaba mucho al prefecto terminaría siendo como él.

—Bueno iré al grano antes de que Lafter termine de ponerse morado— bromeó y una risa general se escuchó por toda el aula mientras el señor Lafter nos lanzó una mirada furibunda—en fin, hoy les he venido a traer un paquete directo desde Rumania.

No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que había dicho, pero después una expresión de asombro por parte de mis compañeros me hizo caer en la cuenta de que no lo había imaginado. Hizo un movimiento con ambas manos como si tuviera un par de baquetas en sus manos y tocara una batería imaginaria; luego se quedó quieto y miró hacia la entrada.

—Se suponía que esa era su señal… —titubeó.

Anderson se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y asomó su cabeza hacia fuera, después metió nuevamente la cabeza y al siguiente instante entró una persona.

Por primera vez en aquella primera clase del día presté verdadera atención, me enderecé sobre el asiento completamente asombrada, sin creer lo que mis ojos veían, tenía que ser falso, un sueño o una ilusión; probablemente estaba soñando después de haberme quedado dormida, tenía que despertar antes de que Lafter me descubierta. Sin embargo, no pude abrir los ojos hacia la realidad, y el sueño, quizás pesadilla, siguió su curso cuando abrí con violencia mi cuaderno en la hoja recién utilizada, mis ojos pasaron precipitadamente del dibujo al chico parado en la parte delantera de la clase, seguí creyendo que sólo era mi imaginación; sí, intentaba convencerme con mas firmeza conforme lo examinaba con mirada aterrada, eso era… imaginación… o una simple coincidencia, prefería la primera, asustaba menos pues mientras más lo miraba, más me daba cuenta de que ese muchacho y mi dibujo poseían rasgos tan similares que podrían ser la misma persona. Para ese momento entendí, que, después desde hacía mucho tiempo, volvía a saber lo que era el verdadero miedo.

El chico nos miró a todos, tenía una expresión seria que cautivaba, no se atrevía a sonreír y no lo culpaba; hice una pausa entre mis miedos para dar una ojeada discreta alrededor, todos lo veían expectantes, atónitos, fue evidente que su atractivo físico los había deslumbrado por llamarlo de cierta forma, incluso, el profesor Lafter parecía repentinamente anonadado.

—Su nombre es Engel Jackocbsob—dijo el prefecto después de un prolongado silencio—espero que lo hagan sentir como en casa… esto… parece que es un poco tímido… ¿no?

Engel Jackocbsob no cambió su expresión a pesar del titubeo de Anderson por tratar de quedar bien, pero no sentí lástima hacia el prefecto, se lo había buscado, él era el único docente que podía hacer la llegada de un alumno nuevo todo un acontecimiento, seguramente si estuviera en sus manos decidir, habría celebrado una fiesta de bienvenida.

En cuanto a Engel Jackocbsob, no lucía en absoluto nervioso ni abrumado de que todas las miradas curiosas se dirigieran a él, únicamente mantenía la vista al frente, sin mirar nada en especial, supuse que le resultábamos una manada simple en un mundo de cosas maravillosas; su porte daba cierto aire despectivo. Actuaba como si estuviera acostumbrado a aquello y sólo fuera cosa de una aburrida rutina diaria, probablemente lo era ya que parecía mas que obvio que alguien tan… diferente… llamativo… casi incapaz de describir con simples palabras, pasara desapercibido a donde quiera que fuese.

—Puedes pasar a sentarte—informó Lafter saliendo repentinamente de su ensimismamiento, su voz había abandonado el tono refunfuñón.

De nuevo, di una mirada alrededor, esta vez no para ver a los aún atontados de mis compañeros si no para darme cuanta que el único pupitre disponible que quedaba era la que estaba delante de mí. Eso era genial, pensé con sarcasmo, ¿Qué mas jugarretas sucias pensaba jugarme la vida en este día? A estas alturas era como si ya casi todo pareciera posible de suceder.

"_Deja que las cosas tomen su curso"_ dijo esa voz interna que curiosamente casi siempre tenía razón y sentido cuando mi mente estaba tan mal como para conectarse de nuevo a la realidad y ser capaz de continuar por si misma; aunque, la mayoría de las veces nunca estábamos de acuerdo, con el tiempo aprendí que si escuchaba lo que me decía probablemente todo sería un poco mas sencillo, incluso podíamos llegar a llevarnos bien; no obstante, rebatir era parte de mi naturaleza.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió discretamente mi frente mientras el calor de mi cuerpo subía directamente a mis mejillas, no lo pude ver pero estaba casi segura de que me había sonrojado por una razón estúpida. Odiaba esas demostraciones de nerviosismo, y peor aún odiaba sentirme nerviosa o ansiosa por una persona que no conocía. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantener mi mirada al frente como si todo marchara tan normal como siempre, y justo en ese momento, el mejor de todos, la cobardía y el miedo se apoderaron nuevamente de mí; como un conejillo asustado, me agaché encogiéndome en el asiento como si fuera mi pequeña madriguera capaz de salvarme de todo peligro impuesto a mi alrededor: Engel Jackocbsob.

—Delante de la señorita Crawforth hay un lugar—dijo de nuevo la voz de Lafter y estaba segura de que me había señalado, no me atreví a levantar la mirada.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Tragué saliva y el calor empezó a aumentar más, sólo me quedaba fingir que estaba más interesada en mis propios asuntos que en el chico nuevo y su impactante intromisión. Era guapo, imposible de ignorar y omitir, y más que atractivo algo en él era atrayente.

Agradecí que los demás siguieran estupefactos mirando a Engel y no prestaran atención a nada más. Decidí arriesgarme y levantar un poco la vista. Lo vi exactamente a él, no pude evitarlo, estaba presenciando a una de mis creaciones tomar vida propia. Se dirigía lentamente caminando de una forma elegante con la mochila colgada al hombro; era alto, delgado y a través de la camisa blanca pude observar que se ocultaban unos formados músculos; el poco viento helado que entraba por la ventana entreabierta despeinaba inocentemente su cabello negro, tenía los ojos grises mas hermosos que jamás haya visto, aunque pude ver en el fondo de ellos algo vacío, igual que en el dibujo, detrás de esos cristales deslumbrantes ocultaba tantos secretos y misterios. Intenté controlar mis hormonas adolescentes respirando lentamente para que mi ritmo cardiaco se controlara, estaba observando a un verdadero ángel; se quitó la mochila del hombro para ponerla en su regazo y se sentó. Me eché hacia atrás tratando de mantener una buena distancia, pero aún así percibí su aroma, inexplicable: fresco y suave, pero también intenso y sentí como si el fuego recorriera mis venas…

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, pero al momento siguiente fue como si despertara de un letargo; volviendo a la realidad, parecía que mi mente y mi cuerpo quisieran resistirse a su elocuencia. Me aclaré silenciosamente la garganta, volví mi vista hacia el profesor que ahora se encontraba hablando nuevamente con el prefecto, esta vez sin discutir aunque Lafter no quitaba su expresión severa. Aún quedaban escasos diez minutos de esa clase pero daba la impresión de no importarle en absoluto, ya a nadie le importaba la Revolución Industrial. Los demás aún seguían con la vista fija en él, por un momento sentí compasión y pensé que no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Aquellos fueron los diez minutos mas largos de mi vida, tenía delante a un ser de esos que no lucen como mortales y debía controlar mis emociones para no saltar sobre si y que pensara que era una psicópata, su atracción era inquietante, encendía efusivamente hasta las sensaciones más apagadas formando una nube ardiente que se disipaba muy lentamente. Yo era así… tan superficial; tenía que ser algo que venía incluido con el paquete Rumano.

Recordé entonces, abrí el cuaderno nuevamente y admiré mi dibujo aún sorprendida, no cabía duda, Engel Jackocbsob y el chico plasmado en aquel papel eran la misma persona, el mismo ser "perfecto".

"_Pero… ¿Por qué…?"_

El timbre que indicaba el fin de aquella clase resonó enseguida antes de que buscara respuestas "coherentes" a mi pregunta; me sobresalté, vi como todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas, y por sus miradas pude adivinar que estaban dispuestos a irrumpir al chico nuevo como cazadores sobre una deliciosa presa. Arranqué la hoja de la libreta, la guardé cuidadosamente en un folder y de inmediato metí todo dentro de la mochila.

—Hola, Engel—la voz falsamente dulcificada de Rachel Arrington no se hizo esperar, siempre tenía que ser tan molesta.

Una chica realmente guapa, con su cabello rubio cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda y exuberantes ojos castaños los cuales cubría con lentes de contacto para que tomaran un color verdoso. La típica chica popular, asumía que todo lo que sabía y hacía diariamente lo había aprendido viendo películas note americanas; se pavoneándose por el colegio, siempre flanqueada de su grupito de amigas y ella decidía quien era digno y quien no, al parecer Engel Jackocbsob entraba en ese rango.

—Bienvenido—siguió diciendo con tono amable, un tono del que no todos éramos merecedores—Espero que te sientas a gusto mi nombre es Rachel y cuando necesites algo… ya sabes… estoy para ayudarte.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta al muchacho y se pasó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

Engel Jackocbsob alzó la mirada y la miró directamente con esos ojos profundos; Rachel se derritió y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y venenosa.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien—le respondió él, fríamente. Luego sonrió ligeramente. —Aunque, si me hacen falta _damas de compañía_ te tomaré en cuenta.

Rachel borró su sonrisa. En ese momento quise echarme a reír, pero traté de contener una carcajada, ella se percató de mi burla interna y volteó a mirarme retadoramente, sus ojos verdosos me recorrieron de arriba abajo mientras me levantaba del asiento, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada. Sonreí para mis adentros como si acabara de ganar una batalla que se creía perdida, y con la mochila en el hombro me dirigí a la salida para ir a la siguiente clase. Le lancé una última mirada de curiosidad a Engel Jackocbsob, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude jurar que por un segundo sus delgados labios se habían curvado ligeramente formando una leve sonrisa socarrona; de pronto, mis piernas se volvieron de plomo y fue más difícil seguir adelante, puse gran fuerza de voluntad y salí del aula como pude.

La lluvia había cesado casi por completo, ahora sólo caía una ligera llovizna; alcé la vista al cielo, unas oscuras y tormentosas nubes grises lo cubrían por completo. Respiré hondo y mi mente se despejó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Engel Jackocbsob y el dibujo. El viento helado de la mañana golpeó mi rostro, adoraba sentir aquella brisa fresca herir mis mejillas y el olor de la tierra mojada colándose a través de mis fosas nasales me relajaba.

Bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente para llegar a la clase de Literatura cuando sentí unos dedos fríos, casi congelados aferrarse fuertemente en torno a mi muñeca. Cómo reacción primaria giré precipitadamente para ponerme a la defensiva, más por instinto que por agresividad; y, encontré la sorpresa de que mi cara quedara a escasos centímetros de un rostro llamativo y exuberante que me sacó el poco aliento que tenían mis pulmones.

Me quedé perpleja y di un paso hacia atrás apartándome del chico; mi corazón tamborileaba bruscamente queriendo salir de su lugar, me sentía abochornada ante esa situación al mismo tiempo que una pregunta se formulaba en mi mente al no comprender porque había osado detenerme.

La respuesta no llegó en cuanto quise saberlo. Engel soltó mi mano casi al instante, sus facciones se tornaron enfadadas y su mirada reflejó reproche; a diferencia, le observé ofuscada cambiando mi cuestión a ¿Qué le hice? Y, meditando me dije que era imposible que hubiera descubierto mi dibujo, lo llevaba conmigo bien guardado, tampoco pensé que su reacción extraña fuera por haberme burlado de Rachel, él también había sido grosero con la rubia.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó seriamente; aún luciendo tenso sus grises ojos penetraron en los míos con profunda intensidad, que me hizo estremecerme— te he confundido.

—D-Descuida…— vacilé en voz baja clavando la mirada en el suelo huyendo de la suya, fría ya rayando en lo aterrador y perturbador.

Me observó tan sólo unos instantes; sentía que sus sombríos ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo, las piernas me temblaron y me habría gustado decir algo, pero, simplemente no pude, mi boca estaba seca y tenía gran deseo de salir huyendo; él tampoco decía nada, únicamente estaba allí, parado observando vigilante con su mano aferrada al tirante de su mochila colgada sobre un hombro. Cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se tensaba más y sus hermosos ojos grises adquirían una expresión seria y severa al igual que sus delgados labios los cuales finalmente formaron una sola línea.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó con ese mismo tono de voz que había usado con Rachel.

Estaba tan distraída observándole que no estuve segura si realmente había formulado aquella pregunta o todavía mi imaginación estaba trabajando a mil por hora; al momento de escuchar su suave, fría y aterciopelada voz le miré distraída y apenada.

—Perdón… ¿dijiste algo?

Su rostro repentinamente se crispó hundiéndose en la ira, aunque lo aparentaba muy bien, pude ver como su mano se aferraba con mas fuerza a la mochila, sus nudillos se habían tensado lo suficiente como para que los huesos de la mano se dibujaran claramente sobre su piel. Nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, esta vez, sentí como si miles de pequeñas agujas discernieran por todo mi cuerpo.

—Olvídalo—musitó entre dientes.

—En serio… lo siento, es que estaba distraída—dije mientras el soltaba un bufido frustrado.

Engel Jackocbsob pasó por mi lado golpeándome intencionalmente en el hombro… quizás le cabía la esperanza de que si perdía el equilibrio cayera rodando escalón tras escalón. El chico se había ofendido e ignorado mis disculpas, aparentando que nadie había dicho absolutamente nada. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, lanzándome una última mirada furtiva; detrás de mi escuché la risa burlona de Rachel que después pasó por mi lado a toda prisa, lo mas probable para seguir los pasos de muchacho que antes la había tratado tan bien como a una mosca zumbando encima de su nariz.

En ese momento, la sangre hirvió dentro de mis venas, apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas, y toda muestra de amabilidad y hospitalidad que había deseado tener con él se fugaron de mi mente, incluso ya no me importaba como se sintiera por ser el centro de atención, me daba lo mismo si Anderson le hacía bailar en falda delante de todo el colegio. Furiosa, me apresuré a bajar las escaleras en un intento vano de seguirle y reclamarle; él ya iba muy lejos, me recargué en el barandal de la escalera y le miré asesinamente, me pareció que había desviado discretamente su vista y, de la nada una sonrisa burlona apareció iluminando su cara con una imagen irónica y grotesca, aún así, siguió caminando.

Maldije para mis adentros todo lo que pude, todos los chicos eran iguales… aunque había sus excepciones, la mayoría de ellos parecían haber sido cortados de un mismo patrón y por una misma tijera. Eran estúpidos, arrogantes, creídos, idiotas, tontos… ¡Hombres!

Entre mas tiempo me quedaba allí despotricando palabrotas sin pronunciar, mi coraje ferviente se apoderaba de mi consciencia y ya no lograba distinguir entre lo bueno o lo malo, lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Ya no podía seguir conteniendo más las palabras ahogadas en mi garganta, apretando los dientes para que éstas no se escaparan; ningún pensamiento coherente y fuera de la situación pasaba por mi cabeza, sólo sentía grandes deseos de asesinarlo, sólo eso y de nuevo su sonrisa burlona recordándome la impotencia.

— ¡Me desagradas! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Espero no tenerte cerca de mi otra vez! —Al fin las palabras que contuve por unos minutos salieron en forma de gritos. — ¡Arrogante lombriz rumana!

No hizo muestras de inmutación, sólo lo vi alejarse del edificio y dirigirse que estaba enfrente, con suma tranquilidad, caminaba rápido, pero aún así no perdía su porte elegante y altivo; su inhumana perfección era evidente desde la lejanía, al pasar por su lado las chicas quedaban hechizadas por un encanto desconocido…

Sacudí mi cabeza ahora enfadada conmigo misma, no podía permitirme tener aquellos pensamientos sobre Engel Jackocbsob, él era una persona detestable y a pesar de su perfecto aspecto, su dura personalidad lo hacía el ser mas despreciable que había conocido en toda mi vida, y había conocido muchos seres despreciables.

Los chicos y chicas que habían visto toda la escena me miraban expectantes con una expresión de pavor y disimuladamente se alejaban de mí como si yo fuera un animal peligroso; otros, murmuraron cosas en voz baja mirándome de forma extraña; algunos más, soltaron risitas y sin aparentar me señalaron como atracción de circo. No era momento de arrepentirme por lo que había hecho ni mucho menos agachar la cabeza avergonzada, la acción había sido efectuada y así como lo había disfrutado en su momento no me quedaba mas que afrontar las consecuencias: burlas y habladurías. ¿Qué me importaba?

Suspiré hondo y bajé los escalones uno por uno con paciencia infinita, me volví a hundir en mi mundo, un mundo en el cual ya había descartado cualquier sueño estúpido que tuviera que ver con Engel Jackocbsob, porque, no negaré que unos cuantos segundos mi imaginación creó escenas imposibles en mi cabeza… pero eran eso, imposibles. Una especie de fugaz amor platónico idealizado.

— ¡Anne! —Escuché que gritaba una voz muy conocida a lo lejos— ¡Annette!

Me paré en medio del patio y busqué a quien me llamaba, entonces, de un grupo de alumnos vi unos brazos extendiéndose en el aire de un lado a otro queriendo llamar la atención; una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y todo sabor amargo que había dejado el chico nuevo desapareció por completo. Travis se acercaba a toda prisa hacia mí y cuando llegó me envolvió en un cálido y mojado abrazo que recibí gustosa. Cuando se separó de mí pude admirar una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y sus tórridos ojos castaños ardiendo de felicidad, estaba empapado y el agua de lluvia goteaba de sus rizos marrones. Él era mi mejor amigo desde la niñez y nuestra relación era más que de hermanos.

— ¿Por qué estás empapado? —le pregunté de inmediato con curiosidad

—He tenido entrenamiento de futbol a la primera hora y como llovía… no pude evitarlo—respondió inocentemente mientras se echaba a reír y me rodeaba el hombro con su brazo.

Una de las pasiones de Travis, era el futbol; yo no sabía mucho sobre ese deporte, porque no me gustaban los deportes, pero en mi opinión Travis era un excelente jugador, notaba la pasión que sentía al practicar, no le importaban las condiciones en las que jugara, en cuanto entraba al campo era feroz.

—Deberías ir a los vestidores antes de que te resfríes— le advertí como si fuera su madre, pero cuando le volví a ver sabía que no debía arruinarle algún momento especial. —Bueno y esta felicidad que no te cabe en la cara no creo que sea solo porque te fuiste a bañar como perrito callejero.

Volvió a reír soltándome y poniéndose frente a mí.

—No, claro que no es eso; aunque admito, ya me tocaba baño—bromeó— lo que pasa es que… ¿Cómo decirte esto…?

Puso una cara aparentemente seria. El mentir dramáticamente no era su especialidad, Travis odiaba mentir y eso lo hacía ser un muy mal actor; entrecerré los ojos y le miré inquisitivamente.

—Insisto… jamás ganarás un _Óscar_… mejor ve al grano y me ahorro tu humillación— esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa; quedamos en silencio, un par de segundos después los dos no reímos al unísono.

—Tu siempre tan perversa, pero no importa… lo que sucede es que ¡me han elegido capitán del equipo!

Parpadeé un par de veces, esa respuesta no era lo que me habría gustado dar, fue sorpresa para mí y me había tomado con la guardia baja.

— ¿En serio? Oh, Travis, eso es… maravilloso… increíble ¡Felicidades! —dije cuando reaccioné.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz por mi amigo, entonces me lancé de nuevo sobre su cuello y le di otro fuerte abrazo sin importarme el hecho de que estuviera mojado, sabía perfectamente que una de las mas grandes ambiciones de Travis, hasta el momento, era llegar a ser capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y después de haber puesto su mayor esfuerzo por fin lo había logrado, me sentí tan bien al verlo así que para entonces el mal rato que Jackocbsob me había hecho pasar se había reducido como una nube de polvo.

Caminamos juntos hacia el otro edificio donde tenía mi otra clase, Travis iba contándome con cada detalle sus asombrosas jugadas; para mi era como si hablara en otro idioma, tal vez ni siquiera le encontraba mucho interés a seguir una pelotita por todo el campo, fingí que era algo fenomenal pero cuando terminó de contarme, me sentía igual de ignorante que al comienzo de su historia, y precisamente no había entendido mucho de su caló deportivo.

—Vaya… al parecer… estuvo genial— musité en voz baja y luego le sonreí para que no captara algo extraño.

—Un poco, sí... fue como los otros partidos de entrenamiento, sólo que… con agua.

Seguimos avanzando y cuando nos paramos frente a la puerta del aula de Literatura su expresión vívida y alegre cambió a desconcierto, arrugó la frente como solía hacerlo muy seguido en clase de álgebra.

— ¿Tú eras quien gritaba hace rato… justo después de que terminara la primera hora…?

En ese instante sentí como si saltara desde un alto precipicio, de hecho, habría preferido eso antes de confesarle a él que, efectivamente, yo era la frenética desquiciada que gritaba desde las escaleras. No me importaban que el resto del alumnado lo supiera, pero él era algo distinto, sabía la forma de hacerme sentir la culpa y lo peor era que no se lo proponía; me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza, ahora si estaba avergonzada y me preguntaba cuantos mas me habían oído gritarle a Engel Jackocbsob. Los dedos fríos de Travis se posaron sobre mi barbilla, alzó delicadamente mi rostro hacia su altura, obligándome a verle a los ojos esperando una respuesta inmediata.

—Si… esto… fui yo—confesé resignada.

— Y esta vez… ¿Quién fue el desafortunado al que quieres asesinar?

Apreté mis puños de sólo recordarlo.

—Un idiota, un chico nuevo que viene de Rumania—bufé mientras me cruzaba de brazos— se cree tan… genial... lo mejor del mundo, como para ignorar a todos, pero, prefiero no hablar de eso. Ahora tú te vas a las duchas y yo a clase.

—De acuerdo—asintió él, recordando que estaba empapado. Se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y giró sobre sus talones para ir por la dirección contraria—Nos vemos, Annie.

Alcé mi mano agitándola ligeramente, vi como se echaba a correr hacia el gimnasio y luego entré a clase cuando la profesora Parker se acercaba.

La clase de literatura fue casi tan aburrida como la de historia, me gustaba la literatura, pero no me gustaba repasar cosas que ya sabía como en esta ocasión la profesora había sugerido antes de comenzar a estudiar un nuevo libro; por un momento quise abrir mi cuaderno y volver a dibujar, pero, una parte de mi temía que algo extraño sucediera otra vez; por más que deseé sacarme a Engel de la cabeza no pude, su rostro se había grabado en mi mente con tanta claridad que lo veía cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban un poco y su mirada sombría había penetrado tanto que fue imposible olvidarlo…

Después de la clase de Literatura fui a Cálculo y al terminar esa, me reuní en la cafetería con Travis, Andrew un amigo de Travis y Kat mi mejor amiga del género femenina… quizás la única, su cabello castaño claro rizado como borrego y sus grandes ojos cafés le daban un aspecto tierno pero en el fondo era todo lo contrario, y, aunque resultaba extraño era un año menor que yo pero nos llevábamos de maravilla, sus ideas eran similares a las mías.

Mientras estuvimos en la cafetería, les conté sobre Engel, solo había decidido omitir la parte del dibujo, no quería que me empezaran a meterse ideas locas en la cabeza, así que decidí solo contar lo primordial. Andrew nos dijo que Engel estaba en su clase de Lengua y que sin duda alguna su simple presciencia le causaba escalofríos. Kat también nos dijo que una chica muy hermosa había llegado a su clase de Biología y que su comportamiento era similar a lo que contábamos de Engel, su nombre era Valerie, por lo visto eran hermanos ya que compartían el mismo apellido.

Sin importar que, lo busqué discretamente dentro de la cafetería pero no logré encontrarlo, éramos las mismas personas del día anterior, ningún nuevo rostro sobresaliendo de los ya conocidos; cuando me di cuenta de que no lo había encontrado no supe si sentir desilusión o alivio. En mi interior, una lucha constante se debatía entre querer ver de nuevo su misterioso semblante lleno de seriedad, y el no querer toparme con él nunca mas, suspiré sin timar mi decisión.

La mano de Travis sobre mi hombro me devolvió a la realidad mundana de los que éramos "normales". Mi amigo estaba de pie mirándome confuso averiguando si me encontraba bien, aunque no me lo preguntara; di una oleada alrededor y me di cuenta de lo que sus ojos castaños me decían: la siguiente clase está por comenzar. Andrew y Kat ya se habían marchado y yo no lo había notado siquiera.

Me despedí de Travis para dirigirme a Lengua, las cosas iban bien, no había rastros de la arrogante lombriz rumana; tampoco en las siguientes que fueron Química y Computación; sentí un gran alivio y el peso que caía sobre mis hombros me liberó cuando el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases invadió los pasillos y las aulas. En el pasillo principal me reuní con los demás y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Así otro tedioso día de clases había terminado de nuevo. Apenas eran los primeros días y mi vida ya se estaba volviendo una rutina de la cual deseaba escapar cuanto antes.

— ¿Tuviste otra clase con el chico nuevo? —inquirió Kat.

—No—dije fingiendo alegría mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el estacionamiento—eso es bueno, significa que no lo veré mas que en las horas de historia, lo cual también significa que no cruzaré palabras con él, que felicidad.

No estaba segura si mi respuesta había sonado convincente, para mi no lo había sido, y supuse que para ellos tampoco cuando me vieron de forma extraña y luego rompieron a reír.

—Terminarás enamorándote de él si te sigues obsesionando de esa manera— soltó Andrew con brusquedad aunque terminó riendo.

— ¡Si vuelves a decir eso me encargaré de que no te den ganas de reír en mucho tiempo!

—Anne, mejor nos vamos— me advirtió Travis tomándome de los hombros antes de que me lanzara encima de su amigo— no es que el mundo necesite mucho de las risas de Drew… pero, no quiero que mi niña tierna se convierta en una asesina demasiado pronto.

— ¿Tierna? ¿De dónde?

— No ayudes, Kat.

Travis se despidió de los y me guió hacia el auto sin soltarme todavía, como si pensara que me regresaría sólo para golpear a Andrew; estaba loca pero no me imaginaba llegando a esos extremos, ni siquiera con Drew con quien peleaba la mayoría del tiempo. Llegamos hasta mi coche, un Audi azul que me había regalado mi tía cuando cumplí los dieciséis. Subimos apresuradamente y tiramos nuestras mochilas en los asientos traseros, escuché extraños ruidos detrás y supe de inmediato que mis cosas se habían esparcido por todas partes.

—Demonios—murmuré

—Yo las recojo—se ofreció Travis pasándose al asiento trasero mientras yo encendía el motor.

Salimos del aparcamiento lo mas rápido que fue posible, vi la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de mi amigo por el retrovisor y un dejo de pánico me recorrió.

— ¿Qué tienes allí?

—A si que odias a "la arrogante lombriz rumana"

Sacó la usada hoja de papel del folder donde la había dejado resguardada, y se pasó de un brinco al asiento del copiloto, admiró lo que se encontraba en ella y me pidió una explicación sin borrar su tonta sonrisa pícara y acusadora.

—Eso… ¡te he dicho que odio que hurgues en mis cosas! —le grité descontrolada haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por no apartar la vista del camino.

Las manos me empezaron a temblar sobre el volante, pisé el acelerador y el calor de mi cuerpo aumentó; estaba nerviosa y muy enojada también.

—Anne se ha puesto rojita— se burló Travis. — y si Drew tuviera razón y…

Su tonó de voz fue como el fuego encendiendo una chispa; frené sin importarme que él no llevara puesto el cinturón de seguridad, nos detuvimos en medio de la carretera, el impulso de la velocidad y el detenerme de improvisto lo lanzaron hasta delante golpeándose la frente con el tablero.

— ¿Que te pasa? —me preguntó enfadado mientras se sobaba la frente con la mano izquierda; ahora tenía una graciosa marca roja la cual se tenía bien merecida.

Le arrebate el dibujo de Engel Jackocbsob, eché a andar de nuevo el auto, con una mano llevaba el volante y con la otra hice bolita la hoja, abrí la ventanilla y con todo el dolor de mi alma lancé la bola de papel hacia fuera. Por el espejo vi como se alejaba y el viento jugueteó con ella para que minutos después el dibujo volara para siempre, perdiéndose de mi vista.

-  
y que tal? A que esta buena? Porfa.. comenten sii?y léanla porfa..!


End file.
